In the following, a description will be given with respect to a conventional integrated circuit device.
A conventional integrated circuit device has its component parts consisting of a power supply, CPU chip, cache controller, cache memory, data buffer LSI and connector mounted on a single, one or two-sided multi-layer circuit wiring board (motherboard), while electrically connecting respectively to desired component parts, and it includes heat radiating plates for individually radiating heat of the component parts and is provided with a cooling fan facing the heat radiating plates.
In the construction of the above-described conventional integrated circuit device, since the component parts are mounted on a single multi-layer circuit wiring board and the heat radiating plates are provided for individually effecting heat radiation, there has been a problem that the area of the board is increased and a sufficient heat radiation cannot be effected without using a cooling fan.
To solve the above conventional problem, it is an object of the present invention to provide an integrated circuit device which is improved in the degree of integration and is excellent in heat radiating characteristic.